


Dreams & Mistletoe

by sirencanaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirencanaries/pseuds/sirencanaries
Summary: Sara has been dreaming of Nyssa for weeks, despite being in a relationship. When fate brings them together, Sara has to navigate her feelings for Nyssa.. and has to figure out if her feelings are stronger for Ava, or for Nyssa.





	Dreams & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madquinn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/gifts).



> Happy Holidays madquinn13. Hope you enjoy :)

' _“I had a Maggie, too. And I think about going back to her... all the time.” Her dark hair, those brown eyes she could just lose herself in. Her smile, those lips...'_

Sara's eyes popped open and glanced toward the clock on her night stand. 3:27am. It wasn't the first time she had woken up in the middle of the night. Every night that passed over the last several weeks, her thoughts of Nyssa filled her mind more and more. She wasn't quite sure why she was suddenly so fixated on her ex-girlfriend. Sara had loved Nyssa once before. Part of her probably always would. But Sara was happy now; she had Ava, and that was something she never wanted to take for granted. Her relationship with Ava was progressing so well. She did love the other blonde. They'd exchanged 'I love you's' many times before, and it made her feel good.

Her eyes trailed from the clock over to the mess of hair on the pillow beside her. Ava was fast asleep. She was glad that Ava was such a heavy sleeper because it made it easier to slip out of bed without her noticing.

Padding through the house, towards the kitchen, Sara let out a small sigh as she tied her robe tighter around her body. Sitting upon the kitchen counter was her phone. Picking it up, Sara turned it over a few times in her hand before powering it up. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't think she should call Nyssa. Part of her wanted to, but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to control herself if she did. She knew that the moment she heard her voice, she was done for.

The screen lit up as the phone turned on. She touched the photo app and scrolled up to the top. She always kept a few photos of Nyssa near the top. Nobody ever looked that far into her photos. They weren't much, but with being so far away, sometimes she liked having a photo of her to look at. It made her feel connected to Nyssa. The last thing Sara wanted to do was hurt Ava though. Ava had been so good to her. They were so good together.

Exiting out of the photo app, she touched her finger to her contacts. She scanned through them until she reached Nyssa's name. She wanted to. Sara wondered if seeing Nyssa would be enough to keep her dreams about her at bay. She wanted to be able to sleep next to her girlfriend without Nyssa flooding her brain. Her thumb hovered dangerously close to the call button. She was going to do it.

“Babe? What are you doing up?”

Ava's soft, sleepy voice reached Sara from across the room. It caused Sara to jump a little, but she tried to play it cool. She quickly hit the lock button on her phone and slipped it into her robe's pocket before whipping around to see the other woman.

“Couldn't sleep,” Sara told her. It wasn't a lie, she couldn't sleep. But it wasn't the complete truth. What Ava didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ava asked.

“No, it's alright,” Sara shrugged. “Head back up to bed, I'm going to grab a glass of water and I'll be up there soon.”

Ava nodded, looking Sara up and down before turning on her heels to go back upstairs. Once she was out of sight, Sara slipped her phone back out of her pocket. _'This is a sign,'_ she thought. Sara held down the power button until the phone began to shut off. She set it back where it had been on the counter and licked her lips. Ava coming down had to mean that calling Nyssa was the wrong idea. At least, that was what she was going to tell herself with the hopes that it would help her sleep.

By the time she got back to bed, Ava was already sleeping. She crawled under the covers, and slipped an arm around Ava, keeping their bodies close. Sara closed her eyes, but try as she might, her mind wouldn't shut off. Throughout the entire night, different thoughts destroyed any chance of her sleeping.

Come the morning, Sara decided to give up on sleep just after 6am. She didn't love being up quite that early, but it was life. She couldn't just stay in bed any longer, it was driving her crazy. Ava followed closely behind her, having to get ready to head into the Bureau. Sara made sure that coffee was made, and toast was buttered and ready to go. Breakfast was relatively quiet. It wasn't always unusual, but whenever it was quiet like that in the past, usually something was up. Sara wasn't surprised when Ava called her out on it.

“What's going on with you? Between the whole thing last night, and now this? What aren't you telling me? I know you, Sara, and something isn't right.”

“I'm fine. It was just an off night. Probably just the aftermath of our last mission. It was a lot to handle. And now I'm just tired. That's all.”

Ava nodded, but Sara knew she wasn't convinced. After her girlfriend headed to work, Sara had a bit of time to herself. She threw on a pair of black jeans, and on of her favourite black turtlenecks. She tugged on some boots and her jacket, and opted to spend some of her time just out and about. The brisk winter air sent a slight chill through the blonde woman's body, and she zipped her jacket up a little higher.

Sara had only been walking for a few minutes before she started getting a weird feeling. Something inside of her was trying to tell her that something was about to happen. She didn't know what, and she decided to chalk it up to her uneasiness about all of her dreams lately. But the moment she stopped at a crosswalk, she could feel eyes on her from behind.

“Beloved.”

That name, that voice. Nobody had ever called her that before except Nyssa.

It had been so long since Nyssa was last face to face with Sara. Not a day went by where the didn't have the other woman on her mind. Nyssa never knew where Sara was, what she was doing, or whether she was even alive. She knew that Sara was a capable woman, she knew that Sara could handle herself. But even though Sara wasn't hers any longer, she couldn't bear the the thought of losing her again. Sara being dead once was hard enough.

“Nyssa,” Sara breathed, turning around to take in the sight of her ex. “What are you doing here?”

“I was simply passing through. Thea and her boyfriend insisted on returning for a short visit. It was the least I could do,” Nyssa explained.

The women stood face to face, only a foot of space between them. Sara's heart was racing. She thought everything from the night was a sign that she was meant to just push thoughts of Nyssa away. But here she was with Nyssa in front of her, and no idea what to make of it. This was more than a sign, it wasn't a simple nudge from the universe trying to point her in a certain direction, it was as if the universe was screaming at her. Her being there after all of those dreams was almost unreal. If Sara didn't know better, she would have thought maybe she was still dreaming now.

“I see you haven't improved on your greetings,” Nyssa commented with a smirk tugging at her lips.

“I'm just.. surprised to see you.” Surprised was barely scratching the surface. “Look, Nyssa, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to the Waverider,” she said. “But it was great to see you.”

“Perhaps I could join you,” Nyssa suggested.

Sara couldn't seem to find the word no, so instead she managed a small nod. Not quite the answer she thought she should give, but some part of her decided it was best.

“We'll take the jump ship and head back then.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome back, Captain,” Gideon spoke upon their arrival.

“Your ship speaks to you?” Nyssa asked.

“Gideon is the ship's artificial intelligence. She knows.. everything.”

Nyssa simply nodded, and followed Sara through the Waverider. It was fascinating for her, being on this ship that travelled through time. She wouldn't have ever thought it possible had Sara not popped into her life all those years ago when she saved her. The technology was beyond anything she had ever seen.

“Sara?”

The two women stopped as they made it to the bridge, looking up as the voice boomed. Ava standing there was the last thing Sara had expected to see. Nyssa glanced at Ava with confusion written all over her face.

“Ava, hey,” Sara said nonchalantly. “What are you doing on the ship? Shouldn't you be at the bureau?”

“Who the hell is this? We've already got one magical fugitive on board, you better not be trying to smuggle on another one,” she warned.

“I am no magical creature,” Nyssa replied defensively.

“Ava, this is Nyssa.. Nyssa, Ava,” Sara introduced them.

“Nyssa. As in your crazy assassin ex-girlfriend?”

“Mind your tongue, _Ava_ ,” Nyssa warned. Nyssa shot her a glare. She didn't know who Ava was, she didn't know her relationship to Sara. But she immediately disliked her.

“You can't be here, I think you need to leave,” Ava stated, before turning to Sara. “Is this why you were acting so weird? Because you were planning on bringing your ex on board while I was at work and you didn't want me to know?”

“That is not how this went down,” Sara shot back. “Yes, Nyssa is my ex. But more than that she's someone who's saved me and Star City more than once. She is someone I will always care about, and I am allowed to spend time with her.”

“Were you planning to tell me you were meeting up with her?”

“I ran into her. None of this was planned, believe me.”

Ava scowled, shaking her head. She didn't say another word, she just used her time courier to head back to the bureau. Once the little portal disappeared, Nyssa crossed her arms.

“Nyssa, I can explain,” Sara began.

“Is she.. Are you involved with that woman?

“Ava is my girlfriend.”

“I see.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Sara seemed to be experiencing a lot of those lately.

“Nyssa, look,” she said, taking the other woman's hand in both of hers. “I am dating Ava. But that doesn't mean I don't want you here,” she insisted. “Come on. Let me finish giving you the tour.”

There was slight hesitation on Nyssa's part. She didn't like seeing Sara with anyone else. She wanted Sara to be happy, of course, but the stabbing feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach was not something she could ignore. She was always going to love Sara. She would love, defend, and protect Sara until the day she died. She had already shown that to her father. It was why he was always so disappointed in her. Her feelings when it came to Sara were her biggest weakness, something she wasn't meant to show when the League was still operational.

Standing in the entryway to the kitchen, Nyssa looked around. Her eyes glanced up, and noticed something that she couldn't ignore.

“Sara, wait,” she said, taking her by the hand and pulling her closer.

Nyssa cupped Sara's cheek with her hand, the other going around Sara's waist as she pressed her lips softly to hers. She was half expecting Sara to pull away, but she didn't. Instead, Sara seemed to press into the kiss, her hands finding their wait to Nyssa's shoulders. The things Sara felt were so different compared to Ava. Things with Ava were good. She knew with Ava that things were going to be relatively stable and easy for the most part. But with Nyssa, there was the spark there that she didn't have with Ava. She had a spark with Ava, but it wasn't nearly as strong as this. Pulling away, Sara's blue eyes studied Nyssa's brown ones.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked. “I'm with Ava.”

“There's mistletoe above us,” Nyssa said, pointing toward the small piece hanging in the doorway.

“Excuse the interruption, Captain, but Director Sharpe is back on board,” Gideon informed them.

“Got it. Hey, Gideon, where'd the mistletoe come from?” Sara asked, as Ava rounded the corner to see her and Sara standing there.

“Mr. Palmer thought it would be fun to hide it throughout the ship, but I believe he's hoping that Ms. Darhk will be released from the bureau in time for the holiday.”

Sara's heart was beating hard and fast. She had two women that were so different that she loved for different reasons standing there with her, and she didn't know what to do. Her fingers went up to the bridge of her nose, and she shook her head slightly. When she looked up, she saw Zari approaching their small group.

“Zari!” Sara exclaimed.

“It's nice to see you too, Captain.”

“I need you to do me a favour. This is Nyssa,” she said, gesturing to the assassin. She leaned in closer, lowering her voice. “Just keep her entertained in the kitchen for a few minutes. Please.”

Zari nodded. “Come check this out, the ship can make just about anything you could possibly think of to eat,” she said, looping her arm with Nyssa's as she guided her into the kitchen.

Sara turned to face Ava now that they were alone. Ava's eyes looked glossy and wet, and seeing her like that broke Sara's heart. Just like she was about to do to Ava's.

“I love you,” she told her. “I love you so much, Ava.”

“But?” Ava asked, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

“But I love her too,” she admitted. A part of me always has, and I can't do this to you. I can't drag you along in this relationship. It's not fair to you. You deserve so much better,” she said.

“I should have known you'd get cold feet again, Sara. You did this after the incident with the death totem, and you're doing it again now.”

“I am so sorry, Ava..”

From the kitchen, Nyssa was seated at the table next to Zari. Zari had half expected Nyssa to want to try something cool, something that was out of the ordinary. But instead, Nyssa had fries and a black and white milkshake in front of her.

“Sara's sister Laurel was the one who introduced me to these,” she said, gesturing to her glass. “I missed Sara every day, and Laurel was there as a reminder.”

“You really care about her, huh?”

“Sara is my beloved. Whether I am the love of her life or not, I can assure you that she is the love of mine.”

Zari took one of the fries from Nyssa's plate, popping it into her mouth as she watched Sara come into the room. Her eyes were wet, but she still wore a smile as she looked at Nyssa.

“I'll leave you two alone,” Zari said, excusing herself from the table with a few more fries in her hands.

“You've been crying,” Nyssa commented.

“Letting someone go is never an easy thing to do.”

“So you broke up with that dreadful woman?”

“Nyssa..”

“Sorry,” she said. “Why did you do it?”

“Because it wasn't fair to her to keep going when my heart wasn't fully in it.”

Nyssa looked down at her plate. She hadn't meant to come swooping into Sara's life, causing disruptions and breakups. She couldn't pretend like she was sad that Ava wasn't with Sara anymore, but she felt a little bit of guilt for breaking them apart.

Sara took Nyssa's hand. “Come with me.”

Sara lead Nyssa towards her quarters. Stopping once they got to the doorway, she smiled a little bigger.

“Why are we stopping?” Nyssa questioned her.

“Because there's mistletoe above us.”

 


End file.
